


Promise

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:44:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some family fluff between Jazz and Prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

A groan slipped past prowl lips as he gathered the tossed data pads from yet another flipped table. All thanks to Optimus' "brilliant" idea of Megatron getting off death row.

With all do respect to the Prime, Prowl could help but think Optimus tended to show poor judgment in situations such as Megatron's.

Prowl growled as his thoughts shifted to the ex - warlord. The mech deserved nothing more than to rot in the pits. Optimus - on the other hand - would not allow that. As much as Megatron deserved it, Optimus believed any Cybertronian could change his ways. Even the chaos bringer himself.

The doors to prowl's office slid open to a very annoyed looking mech leaning against the door frame. Prowl glanced up only momentarily before going back to organizing the data pads that had been previously spread throughout the office.

"I thought you were headed home."

"I was," Jazz said as he took a step toward his mate. "Optimus wanted to speak with me first."

Prowl rolled his eyes as he turned to Jazz and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can only guess it was about my temper," prowl huffed.

"Mmhm," came the short reply. "You need to-"

"You need to go home," Prowl said, cutting the other mech off. "I'll be there shortly."

Jazz sighed and looked to his mate sympathetically. Once again, Prowl was bottling up his emotion, and it was only a matter of time before he took an emotional break down. Without saying anything more, Jazz turned and exited the office.

Prowl was left alone with his thoughts as he paced his office. He couldn't do anything about Megatron from this point on, so it was best to forget everything. Especially, since the whole ideal was beginning to effect his person life with Jazz. For the past stellar cycle, he had practically been neglecting Jazz. Their sparkling as well.

As prowl thought to his sparkling, his spark swelled with guilt. Prowl stopped his pacing and pinched the bridge of his nose as he ex - vented. He could only imagine Chase's confusion during his father's absence and horrible mood when he'd arrive home. Prowl had let everything that dealt with Megatron get the best of him, leaving Jazz and Chase to deal with his frustration and anger.

"Dammit," Prowl sighed as he shuttered his optics for a momemt.

He'd need to do more than apologize to make up for the past six months.

 

Chase sat on the lounge room floor scrolling through a data pad that he had found in his Sire's office. It had something to do with the Golden Age of Cybertron, but he was still to young to understand anything of it. Still, it interested the sparkling since his Sire enjoyed reading about Cybertron's history.

"Carrier," Chase looked up at Jazz. "When is Sire coming home?"

"Soon," Jazz said with a gentle smile. "You know how busy he is."

Chase's optics, filled with utter disapointment, shifted from Jazz. "He's never home."

The disappoint in his son's voice made Jazz's spark drop. He knew prowl took his job seriously, but with Megatron's trial being over, Prowl first priority now should have been his family.

Jazz moved to sit beside his sparkling, and moved the tiny mech so he was now seated on his lap.

"Your father's a busy mech, Chase. He has a very important job that he takes seriously. Someday, you'll understand."

Chase moved and rested his help against his carries spark, listening to the gently beating. "I want to be like Sire someday, but I won't leave my family for so long."

A gentle smile came over Jazz's lip as he pressed a kiss the top of his sparklings helm. The young mech was already so much like his Sire. From his looks, to his personality. (Excluding the frustration and table flipping.)

"You already are like your father," Jazz smiled and looked to his sparkling. "Just don't murder anyone with tables."

Chase giggle as he looked up at his carrier. "Why does Sire do that anyway?"

"Sweetspark," chuckled Jazz. "We may never know."

 

The day had progressed into even as Jazz and Chase continued to wait for Prowl's arrival home. Chase, however, had fallen into stasis shortly after Jazz had prepared dinner leaving Jazz to wait for his mate by himself.

With Chase in his own room, Jazz nestled himself into he and Prowl's shared berth with a data pad to scroll through to pass time. He thought for sure he was going to fall asleep by himself again until the berth room door was pushed open quietly.

There stood prowl in the doorway with Chase sleeping against his chest peacefully. Jazz's spark melted at the sight of his sparkling sleeping in his beloved mate's arms.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Prowl spoke softly as he walked to Jazz's side of the berth.

Jazz sat up from the berth and looked up at his mate with a smile. "I didn't even hear you come in."

Prowl gave his mate a gently smile before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "I intended on that," the mech smiled. "Let me go lay him back down then I'll be back in."

"Alright, Prowler."

 

Shortly after Prowl went to lay Chase back down, he had returned to the berth room and Immediately went to Jazz on the berth. The police mech pulled Jazz against him, kissing him and trailing his lips down to his neck cables.

"I promise I won't be gone so long anymore," Prowl said as he nipped at Jazz's neck cables gently.

Jazz moved his helm to the side, allowing his mate better access to the sensitive cables as his hands ran up his spinal strut. "You better not," Jazz moaned quietly. "I missed you, Prowler."

"I missed you too," Prowl said his his lips moved to Jazz's chest plates.

Tapping a finger over Jazz's covered spark chamber, Prowl looked up to his mate. "I want to apologize, Jazz. I've been a jerk and I want to make it up to you."

Jazz went to speak, only to have Prowl put a finger to his lip plates.

"I want to have another sparkling with my mate. Only this sparkling will be a promise to you and Chase both that I'll always be there for you."

"Oh, Prowler," Jazz smiled and pulled Prowl in for a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jazz."


End file.
